1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard module and particularly to a keyboard module having a frame set.
2. Description of Related Art
In the era of information, people's reliance on electronic appliances is increasing day by day. For the demands of high efficiency and convenience, portable electronic appliances, such as notebook computer, have become indispensable to the modern people's life and work. A notebook computer includes a user interface, such as a keyboard module, which allows the user to input instructions for the internal system of the notebook computer to obey and execute.
Generally speaking, the keyboard module requires appropriate gap between the keys thereof, so as to prevent the keys from interfering each other during keystroke. In recent years, manufacturers in this field have developed a type of notebook computer which has a case covering the gaps between the keys. Compared with the traditional notebook computer, the case of this type of notebook computer needs to be designed in accordance with the shape and size of the keys of the keyboard module. Consequently, when the design of the keyboard module is changed, the case of the notebook computer needs to be redesigned and remolded, which consumes production time and costs. Moreover, because the keyboard protrudes outside the case, when the keyboard is disassembled for maintenance and cleaning, other elements which block the keyboard inside the notebook computer need to be removed first. Such a procedure is very inconvenient.